


Kehilangan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Dalam satu detik, Dia kehilangan teman-temannya





	Kehilangan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Pre-Canon.

Dia sudah hidup lima belas tahun lebih, tetapi rasanya tidak pernah ada drama dalam hidup Dia yang membuatnya sebegini frustasi dan kesepian.

Dia dan Kanan sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi _school idol_ , semuanya demi kebaikan Mari. Agar Mari dapat mengenyam pendidikan di luar negeri sesuai keinginan orang tuanya dan para guru. Agar Mari tidak perlu merasa terbebani karena impian milik mereka bertiga.

Dia dan Kanan harus berpisah dengan Mari.

Namun, Dia tidak menyangka bahwa kondisi kesehatan kakek Kanan akan mendadak memburuk sehingga Kanan harus membolos sekolah dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Dalam satu detik, Dia kehilangan teman-temannya.

 _Ia sendirian_.


End file.
